Red Kryptonite volcana
by pman1003
Summary: A better more evil version of red kryptonite
1. Supergirl becomes volcana

I was sitting on a balcony waiting for the moment when someone will cry for help. I loves my job but I always think to my self, do I need to be super girl why aren't I my own superhero. Like night wing how why cant I leave superman's. I hear a cry for help and immediately go to the scene.A fire in a lab.

Change to 3rd person

She rockets in and realizes that the scientist need help so she rescues them but is barred in the wreckage. The chemicals infuse with her body along with the red kryptonite the scientist were testing with.

She wakes up engulfed in flames she then fly's away from the fire. She then thinks to herself. I need to get back to the DEO, no they wont help me have they ever actually helped me? No! I clearly have new fire powers. My hair is orange and I can no longer see through walls or use freeze breath. I am brand new the chemicals also made me hotter and enlarged my boobs and but. I can now show superman. I am not a child. I am evil and I hate him and this city, but i need help to become my true potential. I know I will go to silver banshee and live wire. (They are still on the loose. Flash came but could not help so he left)

Later at the hideout of Live wire and Silver banshee they are talking about their next scheme.

Kara fly's through the ceiling saying "Girls you have a new teammate and I am no longer super brat I am volcana but I need help to get revenge on this city."

"I like volcana, but you need a new costume." Livewire says. Livewire and Silver Banshee draw up a costume and start to make it. Volcana has super long orange hair. A black leather jacket and a latex red crop top with a boob hole and long super tight red latex leggings. "I love it" Volcana says very sexually.

Comment for part two


	2. New teammate giganta

Sorry for lack of updates working on special project

chap 2 . Training and new teammate

volcana is practicing her technique with fire

we need to attack a bank or something small just to test yourpowers.

k what bank

the biggest one of them all metropolis central bank.

Ok so silver banshee you use your scream as an empty to knock out all the power then I will come in and collect cash. During all this volcana create chaos in the streets

sounds lit. Let's go I want to lit the place up.

they walk up to the bank and rob it in less than 5 minutes but then superman appears not recognizing Kara he asked

who are you

clark you don't know who I am , I am hurt

how do you know my name

because I was your family but now i have a new better family that doesn't outshine the others we are all equal.

volcana puts lava and fire all over him leaving him there as live wire comes and says alright babies are we ready

bye Clark

volcana says with a cute evil tone.

...later

we need a better base and a few more members too our group

i think we make Lena luthor into her true potential so we can have her whole office building for our base. And Lena was my best friend so we can win and she'll do it.

lets go but first we need a plan

well theirs a power giver in my her office so we just give her powers show her he truth and she's ready to work

lets go babies

...later

at lena's office they are waiting for lena to be done with a meeting they have the gun and Kara is ready to tell her the "truth"

lena walks through the door and she sees the three bombshells

kara is that you

yes

I decided to become bad because I could not be free from superman and Lena you can be free of this life if you join me and my team

i don't know Kara, I have a tight schedule

thats the point you'll have no schedule and be free to kill people you hate and spend as much money as you want.

kara im can't believe I'm saying this but I need to try it

about that there's no try so it's yes or no

yes Kara I want to become ashy like you so accept me

ok now for your transformation process you will be shot with a powere giving you the ability to grow inifinitr upon thinking.

zap

welcome to the team giganta

heres your new costume

it's a zipper down full body suit

orange hair dye and a psitol

the suit is Orange and black

and my knee high black boots are great

also the zipper goes half down your body.

No we renovate your life office


	3. Renovation of the brain

Chap 3

Email me at pjtj223070 to give me your ideas thanks

Renovation-

Thank you Lana this place is great

Well it's the least I could do for my girl

Hey can you help me over here

Yeah livewire

So before you guys can be full on super villains we need to teach you a few things about being well sexy, evil, mean, crazy, greedy, and ambitious -silver banshee

Alright when do we start

Now lesson 1 you aren't gonna be cheerful only sexy and conservative. If you are cheerful that shows weakness. Your crazy but not happy go lucky.

Well livewire that sounds great and I totally get it.

You're already getting better Lena you give it a shot

Oh honey I already know how to.

Holy shit Lena

Lesson 2 the way you move around the battle field has too be super sexy watch

Livewire goes around with a certain confidence around her

Now you try babies

Kara and Lena did it wonderfully.

Nice How where you not already villains

Lesson 3 is use your powers creatively and be smart for instance when I touch a bank machine the money spits out. Now you try

Kara goes up to machine making a whole in it so all the money spits out

Nicely done Kara

Lena went big and kicked it making a large hole for the money to spill

We will work on that Lena

Shit

Lesson 4 is suduction

All though have to do is stop anyone long enough for you to win this has to be practiced

Lesson 5 is the last killing

Make your kills creative and all killers have to start so here we go

in front of them are two of their friends mon el and Winn.

Kill them

Kara steps up the plate obviously going for mon el

Look Kara you don't have to do this

Yeah why you and my cousin were trying to control me .

Now I have control

She throws 100000 degrees flames into him frying him alive

Lena your turn

Kara is new now she's evil and crazy. She murdered her love mon el with no decisions he's changed

Lena become your better self it's amazing.

Lena grabs a pole goes super size and swings at Winn his head falls on the ground

I did it Kara I'm new and it feels great thank you live wire

Last rule don't say thank you you do things on your own and if you don't you still take credit

Lena and Kara are both new

Comment or email me below ideas please

Will come out with new part in this next week


End file.
